Web applications and mobile applications are used in Internet-based communications between computers. A web application may be executed by a web browser program on a computer to perform a particular task. A mobile application is a stand-alone application executed on a mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet.
These applications may include views that, in turn, comprise one or more forms, menus, or dashboards for presenting information to a user and receiving information from a user. Because of the number of user interface elements in the views, the views may appear cluttered or be difficult for a user to navigate.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.